


Fears

by ToughAcorn



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughAcorn/pseuds/ToughAcorn
Summary: Confessing your feelings can be tough sometimes. Especially if that special someone has been your friend for years and acts like the most clueless cinnamon roll.A fluffy TaePyo piece about seven ugly dudes, pardon me, six ugly dudes and a hottie trying to make it to the big stage. But a rollercoaster of emotions seems to make everything just a bit more difficult.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The beggining is a bit odd, but it's crucial for the story to make sence so bare with me!  
> It's my very first fanfic that I'm posting for people to see, so I hope you guys enjoy it :)

They were just six ugly dudes and one handsome dude trying to make it.

Seven hotties barely making ends meet were living at Taeil‘s uncle‘s house. The place was huge: it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen and a huge living room. In the room downstrais lived Kyung together with Jaehyo and Zico. It was the biggest room in the house doubling as a studio. Room had two huge windows, however, most of the time they were covered with curtains. Next to the door was placed a two-story bed, on the other side there was one simple bed. At the very end of the room was the „Huge“ studio they had. One sound proof booth that could barely fit in one human with mediocre recording microphone inside, one slow running computer with two monitors, few microphones just laying around the room, a couple of speakers, mixing board and other basic equipment. In the very corner of the room was placed a closet. One big chair that is.

In the first room upstrairs lived Taeil together with U-Kwon. Good 40% of the room was taken by the aquarioums and dog beds. There was also a pretty big, actual closet, placed next to the wall together with a two-story bed. In the middle of the room layed a small coffe table covered in various magazines and dog hair.

P.O with B-Bomb shared the second room. On the each sides of the room there was a singular bed each, inbetween them there was placed a table with two computers on it. They also had a proper closet, altho smaller than the one in Taeil‘s and U-Kwon‘s room.

Every now and then they would perform at an underground privite club, hoping that one day someone will notice their talents.

Living together trying to make their dream come true wasn‘t easy. Taeil, being the oldest one, felt responsibility to take care of this maknaes. He was working two jobs: one during daytime as a barista at a coffee shop, another one at the nightclub. Zico spent his days performing at streets with a guitar trying to earn some cash and possibly fans. During nighttime he spent hours in the „studio“ writing and recording songs. Pyo during days worked from home as tech customer support. B-Bomb spent his nights working as a bartender in the same nightclub as Taeil. Yu Kwon usually worked as a house maid or pet sitter, mostly with dogs though. He also spent his free time cooperating with Jiho, coming up with dance moves for their new songs, sometimes even joining him as he performed in streets. Kyung killed his time trying to find some connections, he was hustling, doing small favours,some sketchy, some not, for various club owners so they would get some kind of platform to perform. Jaehyo worked at the local fish market.

Overall, they were busy doing their own thing, supporting eachother every way posible.


	2. Surpressed feelings

-Good job guys! – practically screamed Kyung hugging his friends, - We did so well, I‘m geniuenly surprised.

All of them were exhausted from the performance, but satisfied with the outcome. Never have they ever heard people cheering so loudly before.

            -I am so happy! We should celebrate, - clapped with his hands Yukwonnie.

            -To the bar, fellas!, - shouted Jaehyo.

            -Sigh, here goes our savings, - said Taeil.

Everyone laughed at their friend, sprung out of their seats and rushed outside. Finally they approached the closest bar they could find. It wasn‘t jam packed witch was surprising and relieving. It had a perfect atmosphere. They found a medium sized vacant table in the corner of the room. Singers quickly gathered three more chairs and ordered drinks. Needless to say, alot of eyes were on them. Seven young, handsome and outgoing single guys at one bar packed with greedy females. Jihoonie, being the tallest of the bunch, not to mention his bright red coloured eye-catching hairstyle was quite noticible. He quickly got surrounded by three quite slutty looking women. Maknae being absolutely naive enjoyed the unexpected attention from these attractive women. Fellas quickly scattered around the room. Jiho and Yu Kwon quickly hit the dance floor and soon enaugh became main party animals. Kyung was taking his time flirting with few ladies himself. Jaehyo followed his friends footsteps and did the same thing, both fighting for the attention. Minhyuk was just casually partying on the dance floor, some girls trying to grind on him. Meanwhile Taeil was sitting next to the bar drinking one whiskey glass after another. Thirty minutes pass by and the eldest becomes quite wasted. B-Bomb eventually approaches his friend by sitting next to him and ordering a glass of whiskey himself.

            -So, what‘s bothering you, - he cut to the chase.

            -As if it‘s not obvious enaugh, - giggled Taeil.

Minhyuk looked behind his shoulder and no surprise- Jihoon was surrounded by women once again.

            -He is just a child, poor thing dosen‘t even realise what they want from him, - said B-Bomb taking a sip.

            -I know, I know, Minhyuk, but I just cannot stand it,- complains Lee.

            -You should just confess to him already.

            -I did, but since I was drunk he thought I was just playing with him, - murmured Taeil.

            -How about doing it sober?

            -What if he hates me after? Plus no way, I don‘t have enaugh courage for that, - whined Taeil rubbing his eyes.

                -How about... Just try to forget it? I know how hard it can be, but honestly, it‘s just going to hurt and burden you. Maybe try dating? Or just finding new friends in general since all of us are busy all the time? Granted, so are you. I don‘t know dude, but it can‘t stay this way forever, - pondered Minhyuk.

Taeil sat in silence for good five minutes wondering.

                -You know what. You‘re right, - he finally said downing his drink.

B-Bomb followed Lee Taeil with his eyes as he stood up and approached a lonely looking girl siting furter away next to the bar as well.

                -Mind if I join? – Taeil asked.

                -Not at all! – said the girl smiling widely.

She had long black hair with thick bangs covering her forehead. Overall, quite chubby. Round glasses were resting on her round nose covered in freckles, cheeks looking pink, probably from the alcohol.

                -Do you like whiskey? – asked Taeil.

                -Yep, it‘s fine, - she answered.

                -Bartender! Two whiskey please!- ordered Taeil, - Soo, what‘s you name?

                -Hana,- smiled girl offering her hand, - and you?

                -Taeil, -he giggled and shook her hand.

                -So, what a pretty girl like you is doing alone at the bar, not having any fun? – he asked swirling the ice cubes in his drink.

                -I could ask you the same. You came in with an abundance of friends but ended up drinking alone, - mocked Hana.

                -Yikes, busted, - giggled Taeil taking a sip.

                -So, my friend is getting married in three days and I am in love with her, what‘s you excuse? – laughed the girl.

                -Ouch, that sucks really bad. So sorry for you. You see that dude over there? – he asked noding with his head towards Jihoon.

                -That tall handsome boy with whores all over him?

                -Yep, the same one. He is my problem.

                -Let me guess. Naive, adorable, not matcho at all, clueless?

                -Bullseye.

Hana took off her glasses, whiped them with a napkin and said:

                -Bartender, bottle of sake please!

Taeil started laughing and Hana joined him as well. They spent the whole time there talking with eachother about their loved ones and ended up exchanging numbers. Taeil was so happy to find another soul that understood his struggles.

S

Jihoon was staring at Taeil. He was having so much fun with that new girl he just met. Showing his adorable giggle to a complete stranger. All the attention from women surrounding him couldn‘t compensate the lack of attention from his dearest...friend. Pyo had no idea why he felt this way, he felt jealous for the girl right next to him.

                -Baby, you are so handsome, did you know that? – said one of the girls with long blonde hair and tanned skin.

                -Haha, no way he dosen‘t know that, he obviously gets told that everyday ,- snorted another one with a messy bun and bringt pink lipstick.

P.O was trying to contain the laughted, but ended up giggling at the women. They were practically fighting for his heart or maybe his money (which he basically had none of by the way) or maybe his... body. But he did not think about it, no, he was just too naive and concentrated on Taeil.

Suddenly, he felt a couple of hands with long nails on his back, carresing it.

                -Hey, hottie, want to go to my place? Or maybe you‘d prefer some other flat? – he heard girly voice whispering in his ear.

Jihoonies eyes widened and he stood up in an instance.

                -Haha, sorry girls, but I have to go, - he laughed going away.

                -Whaaat, noo, don‘t leave us! What are we going to do without you baby? – all three of them whined.

                -I‘m sure you‘ll figure, - he smirked.

Girls aweed and looked to be very disappointed.

Why does this always happen? He pondered to himself. He genuenlly didn‘t realise the motives of those girls, once again.

Jihoon looked around the room. Then he finally noticed Yukwonnie and Jhio standing in the corner of the room. Kwon was holding a glass with some sort of beverage, meanwhile Jiho had his head burried in friends chest, clearly drunk, both of them swaying from side to side together with the rythm.

                -Hey guys, having fun? Maybe we should get going already?

Yukwonnie took a quick look at the table P.O sat at previously (his hand still wrapped around Zico‘s waist). After noticing three women that seemed to be in a pretty bad mood, resting their heads on the table, twidling witht their thumbs he realised situation and nodded. They gathered Minhyuk, Jaehyo and Kyung. On their way to the exit they grabbed Taeil by the hand as well, who was blowing air kisses to his companion, practically shouting words „Call me baby!“.

All the way home Jihoon didn‘t say not even a single word. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts for awhile.

Once the crew got home, everyone went straight to bed, no questions asked. Maybe going out for drinks on Sunday wasn‘t the best decision ever. Going to bed at 3 a.m., also wasn‘t the most sensible thing to do.


	3. No more secrets

6 a.m. is the time when silence gets replaced with grunts, moans, screams and cries.  
Everyone was running all around the house while Kyung Park was making breakfast.  
-I swear to god Jiho, if you don‘t get out of the bathroom I am going to fucking slaughter you, unlike some people I HAVE AN ACTUALL JOB I HAVE TO GET TO, - banged on the bathroom door Jaehyo.  
-Patience my child, as a wise man once said, every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world.  
-Get out of the fucking bathroom right now!  
Zico opened the door laughing as Jaehyo hit him on the head with a towel and slammed the door behind himself. Jiho joined his friends at a breakfast table.   
-Hey, where‘s Taeil? – asked Kyung looking around the room.  
-I am heeere, - a voice crept out of the upstairs.  
Taeil looked rough, his hair was trying to reach the starts as the young man sat next to the table still wearing his pijamas.  
-God, I hate living in the same room as Jihoonie. He always forgets to turn the lights off and not only are we wasting electricity, but I end up waking up in the middle of the night because of it, - complained B-Bomb.  
-You think that is bad? Try living with Jaehyo who snores like the great walrus. Every single day man, even the earbuds have a hard time blocking out that outrageous noise, - whined Jiho.  
-What‘s for breakfast? – asked Jaehyo, who finally got out of the bathroom.   
-Waffles, - smiled Kyung.  
-What time is it? – asked Pyo.  
-It‘sss... it‘s 7:55 right now, - answered U-Kwon.  
-Oh no no no, - panicked Taeil stuffing his face with the leftover waffle and rushing upstairs.  
Ten minutes go by and the house get‘s a little bit emptier. Zico was already outside, Jaehyo and Yu Kwon after him. Pyo and Minhyuk were sitting at the table eating without a rush, sipping on their tea. As the clock strikes 8:10 o‘clock Taeil runs down the stairs, tripping on his way down. Kyung without saying a word hands him a paper cup with coffee in it as the eldest rushes out the door. Unfortunately, his bag gets stuck on the door handle and his glasses fly right off his face as it happens. Taeil lets out a noise that sounds like laughter and cries mixed together and finally gets out of the house.  
-Three hours of sleep mixed with two jobs and probably a pinch of hangover is not the greatest recipie, - noted Park Kyung.  
None of them said anything else. After awhile they all went to do their own thing. Minhyuk went back to sleep, while P.O dove deep into his work.  
-No, just press the ‚Ctrl‘ button on your keyboard, - Pyo tried to explain to the customer, - No, not that one, it should be to the left of the ‚Start‘ button...  
He layed back in his chair rubbing his eyebrows. Not only were the customers annyoing the living hell out of him, he also couldn‘t stop thinking about his older friend. He was jealous of the way he looked at the new girl in the bar, he was jealous that Minhyuk was closer to Taeil than he was, he was jealous of the fact that Minhyuk got to spend more time with him as well, since they worked at the same night club. Jihoon was annoyed by others and by himself.   
Excrutiating hours passed by untill it was finally 5 p.m. and he was set free. Downstrais he could hear doors open and close. He knew exactly who it was that came back home. This is usually the time he is supposed to wake up B-Bomb. But after glancing at the sleeping beauty he was too annoyed with him to wake him up. Minhyuk didn‘t do anything to Pyo, but Pyo was just a stubborn brat that wouldn‘t let go of the fact that he was in possesion of his favourite ‚toy‘.  
After 30 minutes Taeil knocked on the door and opened it up (what‘s the point in knocking if you‘re not going to wait for response and just open them right away?).   
-What, Minhyuk, you‘re still sleeping? Get up, we are leaving in ten minutes!  
B-Bomb startled woke up and started rubbing his eyes.   
-Ah shoot... Jihoonie, why didn‘t you wake me up?   
-Maybe you should start taking care of yourself instead of relying on others to do that for you, - P.O hissed.  
-Woah, someone got out of the bed on the wrong foot, sorry for asking, - responded Minhyuk, deeply surprised by his maknae‘s actions.  
B-Bomb quickly jumped up and started getting ready for his job. After redressing he went downstaris. Few minutes go by and Taeil comes back into the room.  
-Hey, Jihoooniee, maybe you could drop me and Minhyuk at the club? That dumbo overslept and we are kind of running late...  
-No, - cut him off Pyo.  
Taeil was a little shocked as he is not used to his friend rejecting a favour.  
-Ah... Okay, well thanks anyway, I‘m going to ask Yukwonnie for a ride then, - Taeil answered going downstairs.  
Once Pyo‘s hyung was out of the room he flopped onto his bed, his hands resting on his eyes.  
-Why am I like this, - he mumbled to himself.  
He hated being mean to Minhyuk and Taeil ,but he just couldn‘t help it. Why does Minhyuk get to spend so much time with Taeil and he only gets crumbs of it? It‘s not fair. He deserves to spend some time with Taeil too, but he is always busy. It‘s so unfair.  
  
-Sheesh, what got into our maknae, acting like an absolute asshole today, - complained Minhyuk.  
-I am sure that it‘s the lack of sleep, - said Yu Kwon looking at B-Bomb on the car‘s fornt mirror.  
They finally arrived at the bar and got dropped off. Upon entering the club, their manager noticed them entering and approached them right away.  
-How are my favourite customer magnets feeling today? – he laughed,- Listen boys, especially you Taeil, today could be a big profit night for all of us. We are going to have a group of girls commming over, they are having a hen party. You know how big it is, you know how many tips you can get. Taeil, do your absolute best, or should I say worst?  
Both of them nodded, anticipating the profitable, but exhausting night that was approaching quickly. Minhyuk went behing the bar and changed into his uniform. Meanwhile Taeil was slowly approaching a room in the back. He was taking his time, relaxing in his chair. Eventually Taeil starts getting ready for the upcoming party: he openes up his bag and starts redressing. It‘s a pretty special celebration, maybe he should do something special to match it? Thought Taeil. He put on skinny pants made out of leather, black lather jacket with tassels on it (skipped the shirt) ,and a policeman hat that was laying on one of the hangers in the dressing room. Taeil took off his glasses and poped in contacts, toping them off with policeman sunglasses.  
Being a male stripper/pole dancer wasn‘t his passion for sure, but it payed well, and the tips were too good to pass on. He was also surprised to find out that he gets more tips after dancing for boys rather than girls, but he didn‘t mind it.  
It was finally the time for the show. Music started playing and he was ready to put on the best show so far. Once he stepped outside onthe the stage a big group of girls started clapping, cheering and wistling. Taeil started the show off by dancing on the pole, after that he threw away his jacket and proceeded to the next part of the performance: interacting with the females. He came up to the girl that was wearing a tiara, dressed all pink with a banner that said „Bride“, her hair was black, long and wavy with some clip-in bright pink hair extensions. She, together with her friends, started squeeling as Taeil sat on her lap.  
-Hello, beautiful, so I‘ve heard that you‘re getting married in two days, is that true?  
-Yesss, -said the woman confidently, smiling widely.  
-That‘s a shame,- pretend-frowned Taeil,- he is a very lucky man, but before he owns you, let‘s have some fun.  
After saying those words he placed his hat on top of the bride‘s head. She was squeeling as Taeil proceeded to give her a lap dance, she didn‘t hesitate either, slapping his butt as he was doing his job. Needless to say, money was thrown at him in handfulls, twenty dollar bills, fifty dollar bills, hundrid dollar bills, you name it.  
After that fiesta bride rushed straight to the bar together with few of her friends. Taeil wiped away the sweat from his forehead and put back on the jacket. Upon inspecting all of the guests he saw a familiar face. Hana was one of the girl‘s friends that came into the club. He came up to her and squated in front of her. She got startled and said:  
-Oh hi!..  
Taeil, realising that she dosen‘t recognize him lifter up his glasses and smirked.  
-Taeil oppa! – she squeeled hugging her friend.  
-Yikes, so that was the one?  
-Yea... But I am getting over her, thanks to you, - Hana smiled looking straight into her friend‘s eyes.  
-Aww, I‘m so happy, stay strong,- Taeil hugged her.  
Some time passes by and the bride is having fun flirting with Minhyuk next to the bar with some of her friends as Taeil was sitting next to the stage drinking, Hana sitting on his lap, doing the same.  
Suddenly the club door opens and closes. Taeil dosen‘t pay any attention to it as people come in and out all the time.   
Person approaches the bar. Minhyuks eye‘s widen.  
-Oh, hi JIHOONIE, what are you doing here? – he laughed, making sure to make emphasis on his friend‘s name in hopes that Taeil hears him.  
Taeil, upon hearing his maknae‘s name being spoken outloud he almost spat out his drink.  
-Listen, Minhyuk hyung... I am really sorry for today. I don‘t know what got into me.  
-Oh, don‘t worry bout it Jihoonie, we all have our off days,- he said smilind widely, eyes still widely open from the surprise.  
-Anyways, where is Taeil? I want to apologise to him as well.  
Hearing those words leave Pyo‘s mouth Taeil started choking on his drink this time. The coughing noises made few heads turn. Including the maknae‘s.


	4. Working things out

After spending good 30 minutes in his bed Jihoon finally decided to get up. After overthinking his actions this morning his petty ass was regretting all of it. He wanted to apologise to Minhyuk, also to Taeil. He figured that waiting for them to get home would be pretty dumb, since Taeil gets back home at 12 a.m. and Minhyuk gets back home somewhere around 6 a.m., besides, Pyo was way too impatient to wait in general, so he decided to visit them at their workplace.

On his way to the nightclub he felt a little bit anxious, but relieved at the same time. He kicked himself in the arse and did the right thing. He couldn‘t help but smile to himself _. I can‘t wait to see Taeil in his uniform_ giggled to himself P.O. Maknae knew that B-Bomb worked as a bartender, so he just assumed that his center of interest did the same.

Poor boy had no idea what was in store for him.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. His eyes wondered around the place for a second when he finally noticed a bar. He could see Minhyuk behind, preparing drinks and chatting with four ladies, who seemed to be celebrating something, he guessed because of their matching attire. Uppon noticing him Minhyuk looked to be surprised. And Jihoon didn‘t blame him, however, he looked to be a little too... too surprised. Almost in a panic state.

                -Oh, hi JIHOONIE, what are you doing here? – Minhyuk said, what seemed to be a little too loud.

                - Listen, Minhyuk hyung... I am really sorry for today. I don‘t know what got into me,- explained himself maknae.

                -Oh, don‘t worry bout it Jihoonie, we all have our off days,- he said smiling widely.

                -Anyways, where is Taeil? I want to apologise to him as well, - continued Jihoon.

That‘s when he heard a loud coughing noise right behind him. He quickly glanced behind his shoulder to see what that was. To his surprise, he saw a view he... did not expect to see, ever, really: there he was, his crush sitting on a chair with a leather jacket with tassels on it, shitless, looking like he spent way too much time in sauna paired up with the girl from the night before sitting on his lap.

Taeil was looking right at his maknae, and he was looking right at his hyung. Taeil looked shocked and was still coughing. Jihoon, astonished from the sight he just witnessed, had a bitter smile on his face. He turned back to B-Bomb, who looked scared and guilty at the same time.

                -Well, I will be off now, have a good night,- said Jihoon before turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

                -Jihoonie wait! – loudly said Taeil, but his maknae didn‘t hesitate even for a second and just walked out the nightclub.

After rushing outside, he sat in his car and rested his head on the steering wheel.

                -What the fuck did I just witness? – he pondered.

Without looking back at the events too much he drove back home and flopped back on his bed. Why was he wearing that type of outfit? Why was he with that girl again? She was just casually sitting in his lap like it‘s nothing. He only knows her for couple of days and he already treats her like that... Jihoon couldn‘t help but feel sad and defeated. His eyes became watery. He knew the exact reason for that. He knew why he was bothered by all of that. But he wouldn‘t addmit it to himself. He just couldn‘t. Maybe it would hurt his pride, maybe he was just stubborn. Maknae shook his head as if that would help to get rid of the thoughts and headed towards the shower.

He felt completely exhausted. After the quick shower he went straight to his bed leaving the light on and fell asleep almost instantly.

S

The clock finally struck 12 a.m. Taeil was waiting for the work to be over for what seemed to be ages.

                -I wonder how you‘re going to explain that little number to him, - said B-Bomb,who sounded conserned.

                -Yeah, I will try my best,- answered Taeil chewing on his bottom lip,- here goes my secret that I tried to hide.

Minhyuk nodded and lead his friend out the door with his eyes while cleaning a glass.

Taeil was rushing home. He couldn‘t help but feel guilty and stupid, he should have been more careful, no, he should have told him about all of this long time ago. Taeil was just too scared of what Jihoon was going to say to that. However, whatever the reaction he would have had wouldv been way better than him finding it out this way.

Before entering his uncle‘s house he stood by the door panting. Maybe he shouldn‘t have rused like this. Maknae could not even be home or he could be sleeping. He could also not want to talk to him, which is totally acceptable and reasonable.

Taeil finally decided to enter the house. His heart was pounding when he realised that Jihoon‘s room was lit. Firstly, it means that he is home and secondly, that he is awake. Taeil approached the door and took a deep breath before knocking. He was way to impatient to wait and he had a bad habit opening doors right away after knocking so he did just that- opened the door straight away. While opening the door he called his friend right away:

                -Hey Jihoonie...

However, upon entering he saw his friend starting to sit up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.

                -Hmm, oh, hi hyung, - he said with a sleepy, hoarse voice.

                -Oh, you were sleeping? Sorry, I will let you rest. Why do you keep the light on? I‘m going to turn it off, have a good night, - said Taeil reaching for the light switch.

                -No, don‘t! – shouted Jihoonie startling Taeil,- a-ah, sorry, I mean, no, please don‘t turn off the light...

Taeil shifted his head to the side examining his maknae. He looked to be embarrased.

                -What‘s wrong with turning the light off? – he asked curiously.

P.O twiddled with his thumbs, clearly nervous.

                -You‘re going to laugh at me...

                -What! No, I wouldn‘t. Plus, whatever it is, I am sure it‘s way easier to explain than what you witnessed today at the nightclub, - said Taeil giggling.

Maknae felt a little bit relieved, but still hesitated. Taeil went to his maknae and sat on the edge of his bed.

                -Okay, how about I start. So, you know that we have a tough time with income, right? Well, I may or may not have been working as a... stripper for additional money and Hana, that girl you saw with me from the previous night, I was comforting her because love of her life is marrying someone else in two days and she just happened to be at her hen party, where concidentally I was „performing“...

                -Why... why wouldn‘t you tell me before? I am sure that we could have found a better way to get money instead of having you do things like that, - said maknae sympathetically.

                -No no no, it‘s all fine Jihoonie, it pays really well and it‘s not that bad as you would expect.

                -I‘m scared,- said P.O.

Taeil looked at him with a question mark on his face.

                -The dark. I‘m scared of the dark. I can‘t sleep with the lights off, - confessed Jihoon blushing, clearly embarrased.

Taeil hugged his maknae‘s neck and patted his hair:

                -Aww, poor Jihoonie, no need to be embarresed... Dosen‘t the light make it harder to sleep though?

                -Ah, it is more difficult, however, I prefer sleeping with the light on over sleeping in the dark...

Taeil sat in silence, thinking for a moment. Then, suddenly he jumped up and said:

                -Wait, I‘ll be right back!

Few minutes pass by and hyung returned to the room while holding something in his hands. He hands the item to maknae. Jihoon studies the item: it‘s some sort of device with a plug that looks like a cute clownfish.

                -It‘s a night lamp. You can plug it in an outlet and it will light up giving you comfort, but won‘t blind you so you can get good night sleep, - said Taeil smiling.

                -Hyung... you didn‘t have to.. thank you,- he said hugging his dear friend.

                -I‘m interested... is there anything else that you‘re sacred of? – asked Taeil giggling.

                -Well... I really don‘t like hights, small spaces, I absolutely hate thunder and fireworks too... Is there anything that you‘re scared of hyung?

                -Creepy crawlies, I really don‘t like flying by plane and also... don‘t tell anyone, but I‘m also scared of ocean, I know, adult man with dozens of fishies scared of ocean, - winked Taeil.

Both of them laughed and hugged eachother.

                -I should probably go to sleep already, - said Taeil looking at his watch.

                -Goodnight Taeil.

                -Goodnight Jihoon.

                -Oh, wait, before you leave, - stopped his hyung Jihoon,- I am sorry for acting like a dick this morning.. I don‘t know what got into me, but I‘m sorry.

Taeil smiled looking at his younger friend.

                -Don‘t worry about it, after today, we are eaqual, - he tought for a second, - obviously, apology accepted.

Taeil showed his maknae his tongue and smirked before going to his room and falling asleep soundly.

 


	5. Confession

It‘s 6 a.m. again and the hell was set loose like every other workday. It‘s been two weeks since the incident and eveything was back to normal.

                    -Bitch, are you wearing my underwear? – asked Zico staring at U-Kwon‘s ass.

The latter pulled the rim of his sweatpants and his face shifted to „yikes“ expression.

                    -Well that somehow happened... mustv picked up the wrong pair.

                    -How did he ended up wearing your boxers? No, actaully, how come your both boxers were at the same place? You guys don‘t even live in the same room, - Kyung raised an eyebrow.

                    -I‘m going to go change,- said Yukwonnie coughing while Zico looked away rubbing his neck, staying silent.

                    -WHAT TIME IS IT,- shouted Taeil going downstairs with nothing, but an oversized shirt and his boxers on, also wearing socks with Finding Nemo on them.

Members laughed at the always late Taeil. However, while running down the stairs he tripped and fell face down on the floor. Everyone gasped and Jihoon with Kyung ran up to him to help him to get up. The oldest had a bleeding nose and a bruise on his forehead.

                    -Are you okay??- asked Jihoonie concerned.

                    -I think I‘m fine,- laughed Taeil and moaned because of the pain.

Kyung brought a cottonball and frozen peas from the freezer to minimize the bruising.

                    -Maybe you should skip work today, - said Kyung.

                    -No, it‘s okay, really,- smiled Taeil.

                    -Are you sure? You really should rest, it‘s been awhile sice you‘ve done it...- pouted Jihoon.

                    -No, really I‘m fine, but thanks, -Taeil patted his maknaes head.

After the breakfast everyone went to do their own thing. 8:20 a.m., Taeil was stil not ready for work, but it couldn‘t be helped really. Five minutes pass and Minhyuk suggest to give him a ride. Taeil couldn‘t reject such an opportunity and agrees happily.

Hours pass by and soon enaugh Taeil and Minhyuk are off to their night shifts, clock striking 6 p.m. Jihoon is done with his work and feels happy after the hard day of work, so he decides to bother his hyungs a little bit.

He went to the first floor and entered their marvelous „studio“. Jiho was at the computer, putting together some sort of a beat.

                    -Whatchya doing? – asked Jihoon looking curiously.

                    -Oh, hey maknae, I think I just came up with the sickest beat so far, I already have some ideas for the lyrics too, so get ready to learn some new stuff sometime soon! – laughed Zico.

                    -I am already excited!

After that Jihoonie decided to check up on Yukwonnie. He entered the room that the latter shared with Taeil and greeted his elder.

                    -Nothing good to do, hm? – asked U-Kwon.

                    -Yeah, kind of bored to be honest,- answered Jihoonie.

                    -I think I can interest you with something, - winked hyung,- want to have a video game marathon? I just bought Mario Cart recently, haven‘t had a chance to play yet.

                    -You are asking? I will go grab some snacks, - said Jihoon excited.

They spent good four hours playing the game, laughing, trying to beat eachother, Jihoon pouting and saying that Yukwonnie is a cheater, when he loses and laughing, mocking his elder when he wins brought a wide grin to his hyung‘s face. Unfortunately, they both were exhausted and headed to their beds.

It was already 10 p.m. at this point and maknae headed to the shower before bed. However, after turning the running water off he was horrified to find out there was a big storm outside, indicated by the rain and whistling wind.

With an uneasy mind he approached his bed, got down to his boxers and a shirt, plugged in his new fishie companion and turned the lights off. He felt great for first couple of minutes untill the lightning struck and he shivered upon seeing the hard beam of light and dreadding what was about to follow. Soon enaugh that horrible sound followed. P.O couldn‘t help but curl into a ball and closed his eyes tightly.

S

                    -Oh, it‘s raining outside, seems like there‘s going to be a storm,- said Minhyuk to Taeil, who was leaning onto the counter.

                    -Hmm, I wonder...

Thirty minutes before the end of Taeil‘s shift first lightning struck and thunder followed right after.

                    -Wow, it‘s getting pretty bad, isn‘t it,- noted B-Bomb.

                    -That‘s not good... – wondered Taeil.

                    -Why? It‘s not that bad really, just the lightning seems to get pretty agressive, I don‘t think that there will be many incidents because of this.

                    -No, you don‘t get it. Pyo is scared of thunder... poor boy is probably terrified, - blushed Taeil.

Minhyuk nudged his elder with an elbow:

                    -Well, you know what to do.

                    -Shut up... – Taeil looked at the wall watch,- I will be off, have fun.

                    -Take care of your baby, - mocked B-Bomb.

Taeil put a lolipop in his mouth and fliped a double bird to Minhyuk before leaving, the fella did the same thing and winked at his friend.

Upon getting back at the house, Taeil went up the stairs and slowly opened his friend‘s room door. The sight strangely made his heart flutter. There he was, his maknae, tall, handsome man sitting in his bed, wrapped up in a blanket rocking back and forth.

Once again a beam of light filled the room and thunder followed right after. Jihoonie put his hands where his ears were and after noticing his hyung enter the room said in a trembling, hard to tell if crying or laughing voice:

                    -Make it stoooop.

Taeil couldn‘t help but shift his head to the side and smile.

                    -I bet it‘s entertaining, - laughed with a trembling voice Jihoonie.

                    -Can I join? – giggled Taeil.

Jihoonie nodded and Taeil excused himself for a second and came back five minutes later wearing an oversized shirt and sweatpants.

He jumped in his maknae‘s bed and sat next to him sharing the same blanket. Taeil hugged his friend and felt just how much Jihoon was shivering. Elder reached over the bed and unplugged the night lamp.

                    -What are you doing? It‘s already bad enaugh...

                    -Do you really need that when I‘m next to you? – said Taeil.

He couldn‘t see it in the dark, but Pyo was blushing like a school girl. He rested his head on hyung‘s shoulder and Taeil rubbed his back. And lightning struck once again, but this time it was way closer and thunder was louder than ever. Maknae nearly jumped up and started shivering like crazy. Taeil squeezed him and whispered in his ear:

                    -Shh, it‘s okay, I am here, everything will be okay.

Taeil rubbed his forearm trying to comfort his friend. Good thirty minutes pass, lightning became more and more rare.

                    -Why are you so nice to me, hyung?

Taeil smiled sadly. He loved his clueless maknae, but it‘s not like he could say that. Not like he could find the courage in him to confess his feelings fully.

                    -Well, I can‘t help it, really, I couldn‘t leave you like that.

They stay in silence for good 15 minutes before the elder realizes that the thunder is completely gone at this point.

                    -It seems like the storm in over, I should probably get going,- said Taeil starting to get up.

He was standing up, but Jihoon grabbed his hand.

                    -Um... I know that it‘s much to ask, but, could you stay?

Taeil heart fluttered and he layed down next to P.O, facing him, staring him right in the eyes. Maknae looked away, dodging the deep black eyes of his friend.

                    -Is there... is there something that you maybe would like to say? – silently asked Taeil.

Jihoon started chewing his lower lip, still looking away from his elder.

                    -I um.. – Jihoonie looked at Taeil, - noo, I can‘t say anything when you‘re staring at me like that...- he complained covering his eyes with hands.

Taeil giggled at the cutness he was witnessing.

                    -I don‘t know how to say it, really, it‘s so difficult... But, I think that I like you, Taeil, - he blurted out.

Taeil‘s eyes widened in disbelief and maknae panicked, his hands still covering eyes:

                    -No, but, really, it‘s okay, I don‘t know what I‘m saying, I hope our friendship will still be okay, I‘m sorry, I just couldn—

His words were cut off by Taeil‘s warm lips crashing with Jihoon‘s. His hyung grabbed P.O‘s hands and moved them away from his face. Jihoon was surprised and embarrased. Taeil scooched closer to his maknae and kissed him again, this time more passionately, few moans escaping his throat.

                    -I like you too, Jihoonie.

The younger hugged his lover, their legs intertwined and they fell asleep in eachother‘s arms, the heavy words that escaped their mouths finally let them sleep in peace.


	6. Who will be brave enaugh [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mature content, fluff ended in the last chapter, there's going to be smut

As days passed by the couple grew closer and closer to eachother. Jihoon made sure to wake up his hyung earlier than he usually wakes up, so he dosen‘t have to rush as much anymore. They spent as much time together as possible, cuddled whenever they had a chance and had some intense make out sessions that never lead to anything.

This particular Thursday morning was a rare case of Taeil going out to work on time. 7:55 a.m. only Minhyuk and Jihoon were left next to the dining table, finishing up their breakfast.

                    -So how are you two doing? – out of blue asked B-Bomb.

Jihoon chocked on his drink and started beating his chest. Minhyuk rolled his eyes and said:

                    -Come on, do you really think that I don‘t know? Besides it being so obvious, Taeil and I spend alot of time together and we are really close.

                    -No, it‘s just that you asked so suddenly... Yeah, everything is good.

                    -Have you two had sex yet? – Minhyuk asked casually sipping his coffee.

Maknae blushed and furiously shook his head while waving his hands. B-Bomb couldn‘t help but laugh at him.

                    -But it‘s been awhile already. Do you want to go there with him? No need to be embarrased, we‘re all adults here.

Jihoon, still blushing, rested his head on one of his hands and slightly nodded.

                    -Let me tell you a little secret. Promise not to tell Taeil about this, okay?

                    -I promise! – said P.O staring at his hyung‘s eyes.

                    -Well, as I‘m sure you‘re aware, our hyung is a very caring and loving person. He has been debating how to take baby steps to that point, but you being his maknae, he is too scared that he might come off too strong.

Jihoon was listening to every single word and everything made sence to him.

                    -Where I am getting at, is that you, Jihoon, should take the first step,- finished Minhyuk looking straight to maknae‘s eyes.

                    -Me? But I don‘t even know how to go about it... – whined the younger.

B-Bomb grabbed his shoulders, shook him and said:

                    -If you don‘t do anything about it, both of you will be too scared to do anything, nothing good is going to come out of it. Don‘t be scared to tell your feelings outloud, don‘t be scared to be lead by your desires, there is really no wrong way that you could go about any of that and I assure you that Taeil will be more than happy with you taking the lead.

P.O took a moment to think about it.

                    -You know what, you‘re right hyung. Thank you,- finally said Jihoon hugging his elder.

 

                    -Also, Taeil may or may not have a day off this night shift, do whatever you please with this information, - smirked Minhyuk.

After those words P.O rused to his room, hoping for the day to pass by as fast as possible. Surprisingly, there were very few completely braindead in the technology realm clients and it made his work day so much easier than usually. Around 4:30 p.m. he started getting anksty, knowing that Taeil is going to be home in thirty minutes or so.

B-Bomb was already up at this time, earlier than usually, getting ready to go out already.

                    -I‘m going to be out in 15 minutes, just so you have some... space, - giggled Minhyuk, - Oh, and by the way, you should drink some water, because you look thirsty.

Pyo threw a pillow at his friend and Minhyuk left the room laughing.

Maknae was so nervous that he started walking around the room impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to be back home. He was ready to do something about their relationship, to take the lead and be a man!

The outside door finally flew open and closed again. He was not ready no, he was panicking, nervous, all of the courage evaporated withing seconds and he forgot everything that he was going to say and do. His heart was beating like crazy and his mind was wondering all over the place. He decided to get out of bed and hunt down his hyung. As he walked out of his room, Taeil was just about to knock. Taeil giggled and Jihoon hugged him smiling widely.

They walked back into the room while kissing eachother.

                    -Taeil... – whispered in his ear Jihoonie.

                    -What is it? – he asked silently.

                    -Taeiiiiil... – continued maknae.

                    -What is it baby? – giggled elder.

P.O started straight into his boyfriend‘s eyes, with his, completely black, lusty ones. Taeil examined his lover‘s expression: his face was blushing, ears were shining red, his eyes were completely black and glossy.

                    -How am I supposed to hold back when you‘re staring at me like that, - Taeil murmured to himself.

                    -Don‘t, - whispered Jihoon, startling Taeil, who thought that maknae didn‘t hear his words.

With those exaclt words Jihoonie picked up Taeil and went straight to his bed. Taeil, who didn‘t believe what was happening and that the moment he was waiting for so agonizingly long was finally here, kissed his maknae deeply once they reached the bed.

P.O was on top of Taeil, kissing his jawline and leaving love bites all over his hyungs neck as the latter moaned in pleasure. The elder took off his shirt also helping his maknae to take off his. Taeil noticed just how nervous his lover started getting. He placed his hand on Jihoonie‘s heart and it was beating like crazy. Taeil was flattered that Jihoonie reacted this way and decided to make everything easier for his maknae.

Suddenly, Taeil hugged his lover and rolled on top of him giggling.

                    -Let me take care of you, - he said smiling.

Jihoon was surprised for a second, but he nodded, agreeing that it‘s probably going to be easier that way. Taeil traced Jihoonie‘s stomack in butterfly kisses, getting lower and lower. He took off maknae‘s pants and started stroking his already growing erection. Without teasing him any longer he took his member out of the boxers and started kissing and licking it, eventually taking it in his mouth.

P.O had a hard time containing his moans so he covered his mouth with a hand, trying not to make too much noise. After noticing it Taeil stopped for a second, took one on Jihoon‘s hands off his mouth and placed it on his own head.

                    -I want to hear you, noone is going to hear you besides me anyway.

As the elder continued to pleasure Jihoon, his grip on Taeil‘s hair started tightening. He mumbled pleeding for Taeil to stop, but upon hearing those words his pace only increased and soon after his mouth filled with warm liquid. He swallowed everything and licked his lips looking up at Jihoon who‘s face was blushing, but he seemed to be more relaxed this time. Even though the younger came a few seconds ago, he was still just as hard as previously.

He sat up, lifting Taeil together with him and he knew exactly was was about to come. Hyung stopped his maknae for a second and went to P.O‘s and B-Bomb‘s table, opening B-Bomb‘s lowest drawer taking out a bnrand new bottle of lube.

Jihoon was kind of shocked, looking at his lover with a questioning face. Taeil giggled and said:

                    -What? I know more about Minhyuk than you think.

As Taeil poured some lube on his fingers and started getting himself ready, P.O kissed his jawline and played with his sencitive nipples, making the elder shutter and moan. When he was finally prepared, he started lowering himself down on Jihoon‘s member. Taeil‘s eyes were squeezed shut as he finally reached the bottom. P.O helped him to move up and down holding his hips when they got into a rythm.

Both of them were breathing loudly and gasping once in awhile, untill Jihoonie found Taeil‘s prostate and thrusted against it. The elder gasped loudly and bit into maknae‘s shoulder. After finding his sweet spot, P.O kept hitting against it, making Taeil go absolutely crazy.

Few minutes into this pace and they both start reaching their limits moaning louder and louder untill they finally came and collapsed riught next to eachother, completely exhausted.

They kissed eachother, cuddling up in an embrace.

                    -Taeil...I lied to you,- confessed Jihoon.

                    -Lied? About what? – looked at him Taeil, a bit concerned.

                    -Hyung, I don‘t like you. I love you. I have loved you for a couple of years now. But I have always denied it, thinking that it wasn‘t true.

                    -I love you too,- smiled Taeil,- even though it took years to confess, I love you.

After the exhausting number they fell asleep hapily in eachother‘s arms ignoring the screams downstairs which seemed to be Kyung shocked by finding Jiho and Yu Kwon together in a bathtub.

                    -At least lock the fucking door! – he screamed somewhere in the distance.


End file.
